


Harry's Harem

by CenturyCentury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hermione Granger Enslaved, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slaves, choker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenturyCentury/pseuds/CenturyCentury
Summary: Harry comes into a special power in his 6th year of Hogwarts.Slight changes in Hogwarts ages. All students turn 18 in the fifth year.All characters and the universe belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Harry's Power

Harry jolted awake in his bed. He had been dreaming about... something. He couldn't remember now. He was covered in a cold sweat over his entire body which had soaked through his pajamas and into his bed sheets. Harry reached for his wand and tidied dried himself, his clothes and bed. As he conducted his spell he felt a mysterious power surging through him.

He had felt something somewhat similar when he first held his wand but this was different. Harry dismissed this as a symptom of whatever had caused his nightmare and lay back down in bed to went to sleep.

Harry returned to his dreamworld. He was in a room with a massive bed covered in purple silk sheets. The fireplace crackled away on the other side of the room. Suddenly, an man in a bathrobe walked into the room. Harry was shocked at how much this man looked like him. At first he thought it was his fire, but the man's emerald green eyes and lightning scar on his forehead meant this could only be one person - himself. 

"I'm so glad you could make it Harry" the man said.

"What the hell is this? Who the hell are you?" Harry replied, becoming angered.

"Since I can see you are distressed," the man stated, "I will try to make this as easy for you as possible. Please, have a seat."

Harry and the man walked over to a set of armchairs that Harry could've sworn were not previously there. Regardless of this, he sat down and allowed the man to begin explaining. 

"As I am sure you have noticed," the man began, "I am you."

Harry nodded, very confused about this entire situation.

"Well, you in 7 years time that is." the man finished.

"So I guess I'm doing pretty well in the future hey?" Harry replied, gesturing at the large room they were in.

"Yes, quite." the main said "You do manage to create a quite lucrative business Harry, and that is what I am here to tell you about."

"Why would you tell me?" Harry asked, "Wouldn't I figure it out on my own if you got here?"

The man frowned.

"You see Harry. What is currently happening to you happened to me, about 7 years ago." The man explained, "I was considering not continuing the cycle and hoping you would figure it out on your own but I didn't want you to miss out on what I have."

Harry nodded. This was pretty great, if this was his future and the man wasn't lying about being in this exact same position he was in, that means he beat Voldemort and turned out ok.

"Anyway," the man interrupted Harry's thinking, "what I actually wanted to tell you. You have a great power Harry, one that, when used correctly, can cause obedience and submission from whoever you choose to use it on. It will take practice to get this to work on anyone, and initially it will only work on women, but eventually you will be able to force anyone you want to submit to your will."

Harry sat, staring at the man, unsure of whether this was real.

"So," the man continued, "you're probably wonder how to use this power. Well you see, its quite simple, all you have to do is put your hand out and speak the word."

Harry sat silently.

"Obey." the main said.

Harry imminently felt himself getting pulled upwards. Once again he jolted awake, but this time he was calm and collected. He knew what the man said had been true. He felt the power of dominance coursing through his veins. He reached into his bag for parchment and a quill, and without light he wrote a series of runes automatically. 

Once this was completed, Harry fell back asleep until the morning. 


	2. Creating A Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Harry goes to Hermione for help translating the runes he wrote the previous night, and possibly a test of his power.

The next morning, Harry walked down into the common room to find it buzzing with other students enjoying the start of their weekend. Harry walked up to Hermione and handed her the sheet with his runes written on it. 

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, "can you translate these and figure out what kind of ritual they are for?"

Hermione looked at the runes, attempted to gauge what they could mean.

"Where did you get these Harry?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I woke up from a dream and they were flashing through my head so I wrote them down."

"Harry, this kind of stuff is dangerous to get wrong and since its possible these are entirely gibberish, it doesn't sound like a good idea to translate them." Hermione explained.

Harry was not pleased about this. He knew that they runes weren't gibberish. He raised his hand up in front of Hermione's face and spoke

"Obey".

Hermione's body seized up as her eyes glossed over, she felt a rush of obedience and submission.

"I mean I guess I could do it," Hermione said, looking at the paper, "But we'd need to go to an abandoned classroom."

Hermione walked off the girls dormitories, leaving Harry smiling.

It had worked, although not completely. Hermione had changed her mind after he used his power, and based on the fact she wasn't confused why he held his hand and said obey, he assumed she was somewhat under his spell. Hermione then returned with her bag and they left for a set of classrooms she knew no-one would go near. 

On the way there Harry was deep in thought. His power was real, he had been able to establish that and it had some influence on the person he used it on. The issue was that she was still objecting what they were doing, so he hadn't been able to force complete submission. He figured that he just required practice. His mind then wandered to the runes, what could they possibly mean? He assumed they had something to do with his power, perhaps a ritual to increase his power? He thought it best to just wait for Hermione to translate them.

They reached the classrooms and went inside. Hermione cleared the room with a flick of her wand and walked up to the board to begin. Harry found a chair and sat so he could observe her. He eyes were glued to her cute little ass. As she worked Harry cast a notice-me-not spell and removed his penis from his robes. He was a respectable size, but not so big that some women would struggle to use it properly. He began to stroke as Hermione worked on translating the runes.

Eventually, after many hours and plenty of orgasms, which Harry found confusing. How could be cum so many times and still want to keep going?. Hermione spoke for the first time.

"Harry, its a spell." She said.

Harry removed his wand and cleaned all the cum from himself and the floor, put away his dick and removed charm around him.

"What do you mean a spell?" Harry replied.

"The runes are instructions for the incantation and wand movements." Hermione stated.

Harry looked at it, puzzled. Suddenly, he was snapped back to the room he saw in his dreams the previous night.

"Ah Hermione," the man stated, "she is a very intelligent woman."  
Harry looked around. "Wait, how am I back here?"

"Magic works in mysterious ways," the man replied.

Harry nodded. This was essentially the explanation he had been given for this world for the past six years.

"Anyway, the spell!" the man exclaimed, "It is something that you will use quite a lot in the future my friend. It is something only someone with our power can cast. It is designed to place a charm on an object so that the specific object has a power much like what you did to Hermione earlier."

"Well then whats the point of using the hand power? Why can't I just charm every chair in Hogwarts and rule it completely?" Harry asked, half joking.

"That's not quite how it works." the man said, "for the charm it has to be on a piece of clothing. I have found that a various array of collars and chokers work best, not to mention the added kinky advantages. But also the person you place the collar must already be completely under your power and have quite recently swallowed some of your ejaculate, they work more as a retainer, because over time people will come back to their senses."

"How do I know if it has worked?" Harry asked?

"Oh, you'll know, you'll know."

Harry felt himself being pulled back.

He was back in the abandoned classroom with Hermione looking at him. It seems that only a second had passed in real time while he was in his vision.

"Its a charm, Hermione." Harry stated.

"How could you possibly know that?" Hermione asked. She had guessed it was a charm, but she didn't expect Harry to be able to draw that kind of conclusion.

"It is a charm that can be placed on an object, preferably a collar or choker." Harry stated, crossing his arms.

Hermione was puzzled at this. She wasn't sure whether Harry had just found some array of runes in a book somewhere and had her translate them for his entertainment while making up a story or genuinely knew this for a fact. 

"A collar or choker?" Hermione asked, acting disgusted but actually turned on a bit.. She had previously had fantasies in which she was collar and abused, but she didn't think that sort of thing was appropriate for a strong and independent woman. She had also had fantasies in which she collared and abused both males and females - this was when she discovered that she was a bisexual switch, however due to the backwards wizarding world she couldn't hope to have any form of career if any of that became public.

"Yes, for my power." Harry replied, as if the reasons he was giving were obvious.

Hermione was very confused. At this point she very much thought this was a joke.

"Very funny joke Harry, now where did you get these runes?" Hermione demanded, looking for answers. 

Harry, ignoring this, put his arms to his side and commanded "Hermione, give me a blowjob."

Hermione snapped free of the small amount of power she had previously been under. 

"What? Harry what the hell is up with you?" Hermione yelled. Little did she know Harry had cast an variety of spells around the room to prevent anyone from coming in or hearing what was going on inside.

Harry held his hand out. "Obey."

Hermione shuddered, her eyes becoming slightly more glossy. 

"Harry, we aren't in this kind of relationship." she said. She was becoming more obediant.

Harry kept his hand out. "Obey."

"Harry I can't do this, what if someone comes in and sees us?" She was falling under his power.

Harry said one more time with all the power he could muster. "Obey!"

It was too much for her will. Hermione's eyes become completely hazy as she shuddered and sunk to her knees, ready to please Harry.

He removed his penis from his robes. It was already hard again. Hermione kneeled, staring at it.

"Hermione, give me a blowjob." Harry said in a soft tone.

Hermione moved her hand up to Harry's throbbing member. She softly grasped it and placed her lips around it. Harry twitched, he had never had any form of sexual experience before.

The next 10 minutes of Harry's life were pure bliss. Hermione, although never having actually seen a penis before, was sucking his like a seasoned professional. WIth a low moan, Harry blew his biggest ever load straight down his best friend's throat. Hermione released his limp dick and returned to a neutral kneeling position. 

Once Harry had recovered, grabbed his wand and conjured a thin, gold choker. He placed it on the desk and referred to Hermione's notes. Luckily enough the spell wasn't too difficult, given that the person who had translated it was currently in no headspace for answering complex questions. He cast the charm on to the choker and it glowed completely white for a second. He then moved over the Hermione and prepared to place it around her neck.

Words came to his mouth, although he had not come up with them.

"Hermione Granger. I hereby claim you as my slave for all of eternity. All your possessions, and your mind, body, and soul are hereby made my property. I grant you the honor of being my Alpha Slave, which allows you to have power over all others I may take, though still being the top of the absolute bottom, you have very few rights now." Harry finished this statement and placed the choker around Hermione's neck. 

"I, Hermione Granger, hereby accept my new position and thank my master Harry Potter." As soon as she finished, Hermione collapsed into a writhing heap on the ground, screaming in sexual pleasure. She was experiencing the most wonderful feeling.

When she had finished cumming her brains out she sat up. Eyes no longer glossy and said "Master, that was a most remarkable experience." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First slave and first lemon!
> 
> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and if you have any Hogwarts girls you want to see join the harem include it!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall learns what Harry has done and takes action.

Professor McGonagall was in her office preparing tea. She had been feeling something odd all morning, a strange presence inside the castle. Something similar had happened when she had encountered Lord Voldemort for the first time but this one felt different, and much stronger. 

On the other side of the castle, Slave Hermione accepts her position. The professor stumbles as this happens, she knows now. Years ago, the ministry had detected something odd in Hogwarts and had attributed it to the actions of Albus Dumbledore. She was chosen to be essentially a human power detector because of her proximity to Dumbledore as deputy headmistress, but she had never guessed it would be a student that was causing the anomaly. Knowing what she had to do, she set down her tea and walked towards the abandoned classroom she knew they were in. 

She was partly shocked. She didn't expect Harry to be the kind of person to take slaves given his childhood but the even more confusing this was that she didn't expect Hermione to willingly become a slave, given her fight for elf rights. 

She silently opened the door and walked into the abandoned room. Hermione was kneeling, facing Harry, with her golden choker wrapping around her perfect skin.

"Master," Hermione began, "there is someone at the door."

Harry turned and drew his wand. He relaxed when he realized who it was, but then also swore under his breath when figured out that this was probably a violation of the rules.

"Mr. Potter." the professor said, "I see you've found a power."

Harry looked at her. Hermione looked at her master with a dumb grin on her face.

"Don't worry," McGonagall continued, "you are not in any form of trouble. In fact I believe you will benefit from this interaction. Please take a seat."

Harry moved over to his chair and sat down. Hermione followed him on all fours.

"I will spare the details of how I figured this out and why I am doing this, because quite frankly its not information you need." the professor said, "So lets get to the interesting points."

Harry nodded, somewhat nervous.

"Given that you have taken a slave using a very ancient form of magic, the ministry would like to offer you certain rights to keep them in good favor." the professor continued, "First of all, are granted the rights of a full magical adult. This means you no longer have any restrictions on when and where you can perform magic. This also means you are now the formal head of both houses Potter and Black. There will be a letter coming to you explaining what this means in more detail once I make my report. To accommodate your taking of slaves, you will be given special quarters not too far from the Gryffindor tower. All your slaves will be able to reside there. This is just a little bit of the rights you now have, a full list will come with the ministry letter."

Harry nodded.

"One thing you must keep in mind Harry," the professor said, standing up, "your slaves are your property. You are free to do anything you like with them, including use unforgivables. So if you please, parade them about in any state you like."

The professor left.

Harry looked towards his alpha slave, she looked back up at him. He decided to see what of power he had over her now.

"Hermione, how much of your brain do you still have?" Harry asked.

"As much as you want, Master." Hermione giggled.

"So I can take you from giggling bimbo to your old self?" Harry asked, thinking of how he could make her do his tests.

"Yes master." She said.

"Alright I'm going to need normal Hermione brain for a bit." Harry said.

"Okay master, I'm fully here." Hermione replied.

"So what rights do you have?" Harry asked.

"Well I am a slave so I'd say not many." Hermione explained, "But I am also an alpha slave, meaning I can command any others you take. As far as what you can do with me, you can do anything."

"So I could have you strip naked and follow me around Hogwarts on all fours?" Harry asked.

"Yes master, and I'd have no choice but to be pleased about it." Hermione replied, biting her lip as became aroused at the idea.

"What's your kink Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well there's a few master," Hermione felt herself being forced to explain, "I have had both dominant and submissive fantasies, but the main ones are control, bondage and exhibitionism, on both sides."

She blushed as she spilled her secrets out.

"Well in that case. We're going to go to our new room. You will remove all of your clothes and walk on all fours just behind me on the way there." Harry commanded, knowing that he was going to enjoy this.

"Master please." Hermione said, already being forced to remove her clothing.

"Giggling bimbo brain, slave." Harry said. 

The effect was instant. Hermione was reduced to a giggling bimbo and carried out her master's orders without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is now a legal adult. This chapter was mainly just plot because I wanted to set up Harry's situation and the power of the collar/choker.


End file.
